


The Watch

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carlos needs to borrow his first month anniversary gift back from Cecil, Cecil starts to pick up on maybe a bit too much of Carlos' recent behavior</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Carlos and his perfect perfect hair walked into the room"  
> may have a co-author in the future  
> until then I am in desperate need of a beta!  
> Any volunteers?

Carlos and his perfect, perfect hair walked into the room...

"Cecil listen to me, this is important"

Cecil stared blankly back at Carlos, another one of Strex's side affects

"Cecil listen" Carlos shook Cecil lightly by the shoulders

This wasn't much help

"CECIL!" Cecil snapped out of his daze and looked into Carlos's eye

"Oh I'm sorry Carlos, what is it?"

"Cecil, remember that watch I gave you"

"Of course!"

"It's the only working time piece in Night Vale"

"Yes yes get to the point"

"I need it, quickly"

Cecil was a little startled, then frowned "Why?"

Carlos rolled his eyes "You can have it back later, just hand it over"

Cecil took it off begrudgingly

Carlos smiled "Thank you"

Carlos starts to walk out but Cecil grabs him by the sleeve and pulls him back for a quick kiss

"Come back after the show ok?"

"Of course love" Carlos gives him a peck on the cheek and leaves the station


End file.
